Echoes of the Past
by Tenkasen
Summary: His eyes showed determination, but fear and sadness. But the fear wasn't solely for himself; he was fearing whether those he might leave behind would be alright. I understood his pain, his fear. He showing more bravery than I could ever have hoped for.


_Tenka: I had a thought about this,  
and it literally wouldn't leave my alone._

_I also wanted to try my hand at something a little different,  
as I usually do anime fan fics.  
So here goes..._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Lily's POV**

"You've been so brave."

I looked at my son proudly, emotion swelling up inside. If I could have cried, I probably would have. I stood close to him, watching him, etching his face, as a young man, of age 17, in my mind forever. My son, Harry, was willing to face death so he can protect those close to him. He looked just like his father in almost every way; his hair, his height, and his face, but with my eyes, and that scar.

I more proud than I had ever been in all my life, or death. He has faced so many, difficult and dangerous things, that I wish with all my heart that I could be there with him, from when he was facing that Basilisk in his second year, to his O.W.L.s in his fifth, and everything that happened before, after, and in between. And now, even though he was pale and frightened, he was willing to do what he thought would save so many.

The stone from the Hallows, gave us power to see him, talk to him, be heard, and him to do the same. I didn't like the stone, but so long as we could see Harry once more, one last time, I didn't care. Harry needed us, and that was all that mattered.

He gazed at me, his identical bright green eyes staring at me as though he wanted to bore my face into his memory. His eyes showed determination, but fear and sadness. But the fear wasn't solely for himself; he was fearing whether those he might leave behind would be alright. I understood his pain, his fear, but he showing more bravery than I could ever have hoped for.

My husband, James, stood by my side, staring at our son just as proud as I was. He protected us, spared us a few more moments, before he was struck down. He, too, wished he could have been with Harry, but never regretted what he did. Not once.

James' best friends who had never once betrayed him, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. They were much younger now then they were when they died, and Remus just joining us tonight. I felt sorry for him, for, just like us, he and his wife died to protect his son.

"You are nearly there." James said, his voice, calm and reassuring. "Very close. We are...so proud of you." He voiced our feeling, warmly, as he gazed upon our son.

"Does it hurt?" Harry's voice shook slightly, and it seemed to slip out before he had a chance to think. I gave him a sad smile, but it was Sirius who answered.

"Dying? Not at all," Sirius said, wearing his cocky grin, trying to give Harry reassurance, as he was the one Harry was most closest towards. I couldn't thank him enough, for helping Harry, becoming as best of a Godfather as James and I could have hoped for. Although he was largely believed to be a mass murderer, making it ever so hard as to spend time with him, he always did whatever he could for Harry. "Quicker and easier than falling asleep."

"And he'll want it quick. He wants is over." Lupin added, also giving a Harry a small, but reassuring smile. He had known Harry a little longer than Sirius, if only because Lupin had taught Harry in his third year. James and I owe him much as well, as Lupin had showed Harry many things, including how to conjure a Patronus, to protect himself and those with him from Dementers.

"I didn't want you to die." Harry said sadly, the words tumbling out before he could catch them. "Any of you. I'm sorry---" He looked at all of us briefly, breaking our eye contact for a few moments. Then Harry's gaze rested on Lupin, his eyes filled with sadness.

"---right after you'd had your son...Remus, I'm sorry---" Harry seemed to be blaming himself partly for Lupin's death, almost begging for slight forgiveness. I wanted to tell Harry he shouldn't be blaming himself for Lupin's death, or the deaths of others. But, Lupin instead spoke.

"I am sorry too," Lupin's smile did not waver, but his eyes flashed with deep sadness. His voice shook, but only slightly. "Sorry I will never know him...but he will know why I died and I hope he will understand. I was trying to make a world in which he could live a happier life."

A chilly breeze came, cool yet crisp, as it blew through the hair at Harry's brow, shifting it slightly. He was nervous, more than ever. He looked at us, almost asking what he should do. But we would not answer, not James, not Lupin, not Sirius, and not I. But Harry already knew; he knew that this was his choice, and his alone.

"You'll stay with me?" Harry asked, and I could tell, he wanted us to say yes. He wanted it so badly. He would not be disappointed.

"Until the very end." James promised, smiling and his eyes warm, and comforting.

"They won't be able to see you?" Harry looked over at everyone again, his gaze resting on his Godfather. Sirius gave him another cocky grin, full of warmth and care, love for his Godson.

"We are a part of you," Sirius informed Harry, "Invisible to anyone else."

Harry's bright green eyes came to rest upon myself, and I studied them. They were full of many emotions, swirling around, but I could see them clearly enough. He was happy at being able to see us, sad because of his impending death, and fear for his friends. I gave him a loving smile.

"Stay close to me." Harry said to me quietly. He never needed to ask in the first place; I would never leave him. I hadn't in death, and I certainly would not now.

We walked with Harry through the Forbidden Forest. Our footsteps barely visible, barely heard, by only Harry. Sirius was walking in a luxurious stride, his grin present, almost as though this a simple walk. Lupin and James were walking calmly, in a brisk, but slow enough to stay with Harry, walk. I did not leave Harry's side, matching his pace.

Harry seemed distant, slow, walking in a dreamlike state. He was scared, but continued on none the less. I was proud to be his mother, so, so proud. I could speak for all the others when I say, we were all very proud of Harry. He has pasted all expectations, all dangers, proved himself over and over, and now, he faces his final battle. I knew death. It was scary, and sad leaving those you loved behind, but joy at seeing those who had left you behind. Soon, Harry could be with us...together, forever...

But part of me did not want this. No, I quietly mused to myself as we stopped for a moment, allowing my son to peer through the woods, I did not. Harry was still so young, he had someone he loved and was loved back, he had such loyal friends (that reminded me and James of his friends, Sirius and Lupin), and he still had his whole life ahead of him. So much he should be able to do...

I kept my musing to myself, and did not voice them. I knew James, Sirius and Lupin probably shared my thoughts, my feelings, and my worries. But they, too, kept silent.

I gave my life to protect him, using a very old, but powerful type of magic. I don't regret doing so, looking back at everything he has done. I gave him my love, that protected him for four years. And I casted a another old, yet still powerful charm, so Harry still had somewhere safe to go. Even is that place happened to be my wizard-hating sister and her husband, he was safe...back then.

We found two Death Eaters, who had heard Harry. They, however, did not know whether it was an animal or something else. Harry glanced at me, and I smiled at him, in the most reassuring way possible, and James nodded encouragingly as he turned to him. The moment was approaching...

We continued along, following the Death Eaters, quietly, slowly, until we saw light ahead, and soon, we were in a clearing. It was large, empty, spider webs hanging here and there, dark (of course, we _were_ in the Forbidden Forest at _night_) and slightly damp. A small, flickering fire burning in the center of the clearing, its light illuminating those surrounding it. The Death Eater's silent, watchful, some with the masks still drawn over their faces, other un-masked. All were staring at their vile leader, the one who took our lives.

The one person, who was vile, evil, and wanted nothing more than to kill our son. Our son, The Boy Who Lived, the child of the prophecy, Harry Potter...

Lord Voldermort, stood almost bent over his wand--- the Elder Wand, if memory serves--- his eyes closed, silent as everything else around him. The one who feared his own death than all else, believing himself invincible because of those..._things_he sealed parts of his soul into. Wanting ti kill the only one who has defied him at least seven times, more than anyone in the past had. I glared at him, but then turned my gaze back to my son, ignoring Voldermort, and cowardly Death Eater's. Harry glanced at me out of the corner of the eye. He was extremely pale, his hands shaking and slightly sweaty as I could see. The stone that allowed us to see him, and him to us, slipped out of his fingers.

I felt James hand grasp mine, and hold it tight. I didn't want to leave, I wanted to stay, to fufil our promise to the _very _end. But the choice was not mine. James, as well, as I could see it in his eyes, did not want to leave. I felt myself pulled from the world of the living once more, though even more painful then when I had died the first time. The last thing I saw was a flash of green light, as everything disappeared in a blur. Then were back to world to which we belong, the world of which Lupin, Sirius, James and I, are meant to stay in.

I murmured a last farewell to him, my heart almost being torn it two at leaving my son behind, for the second time in his life. But I know, that at last one day, whether it be now, or years later, we would see each other again. All of us.

"Goodbye, my son...goodbye, Harry..."

* * *

_Tenka: Well, there we have it.  
Please review, so I know I didn't fail._

_This is a One-Shot, but if I get enough reviews,  
or enough people wanting this continued,  
I shall oblige. I have a few idea's.  
I never liked One-Shots too much,  
always left me hanging._

_See ya later._


End file.
